Hikari the Light
by Cleopatra4Yami
Summary: Dante helps a girl who has been chased by demons, she can't remember who or what she is. He feels sorry and suddenly cares about her dearly and swears to protect her no matter what
1. a girl in white

Cleopatra: Finally I finished my Devil may cry story. I hope everyone likes it. I can't wait for devil may cry 3 Dante is so HOT! (Did I just say that?) anyway hope you like it

Devil may cry

Hikari the light

Meeting

Dante was in his office; as usual he was being lazy because he hadn't had a case in awhile or least no cases that had to do with demons, it bored him. He wanted excitement, killing demons was his pleasure and joy and his blood lust was rising rapidly. He got up from his chair and got his long red leather trench coat, putting over his bear muscular chest. He grappled his sword and went out the door.

A young girl had been running from a horrid looking demon near the filthy ally way where Dante lived. She ran as fast as she could but her legs weren't strong enough, she had always had such weak legs when it came to running, she was the helpless type of person. Unfortunately she had tripped and fell due to her weak legs either way the ally was also a dead end. The monkey like demon had crept up to her and ripped her long white dress and she screamed her heart out the demon was going to rape her that was until he came.

Dante heard the scream coming from the young women and he came to her rescue. He first used his two guns to blast the demon off her and used his sword to rip it in half as if it was paper and the girl fainted at the sight of the blood that was all over her and the ally "too easy…"

He looked at the girl and blushed at the sight of her. She wasn't beautiful but also she wasn't ugly, she was perfect like an innocent angel that happened to fall from the heavens. She had long light brown hair and tanned skin with a slim body that can turn any man on. He'd felt so sorry for the young girl being chased by a demon and was about to rape her. He was lucky to even be bored in the first place or this girl would have been…he didn't even wanted to think about.

He notice that she was near naked her dress, that the demon ripped, almost showed her whole body off she also had cuts over her body. He took off his leather coat, put it over her body and picked her up. He took her back to Devil may cry and laid her down on his bed that was up from the office.

As the girl slept, Dante treated her wounds and gave her some of his old clothes. As he was changing her he wanted to touch her body but he didn't. His lusts for love grew. But he suppressed that feeling; after all she looked so young and so small to him maybe because he was tall.

Dante went back down stairs and sat down and put his feet on her desk, eventually he too fell asleep.

--Dante's dream—

The girl that he saved was strapped on a cross and metal string was all over her body, one little tug and she would be ripped apart. Dante ran for her but it seems that get anywhere near her. He seemed to care about her and wanted to save her.

He stopped and notice that a unicorn like demon was on top of the cross changing from unicorn to a human like shape holding a sword that was the unicorns horn. The demon held the sword and stabbed the girl with it, blood poured down from the girl's body, the demon then pulled on a wire and the girl's head came off; even more blood started to pour out of her along with the body fallen to the ground.

Dante ran up to her and held her head, crying his eyes out. (A/N I got this idea from X)

--End dream—

Dante woke up sweating and ran up stairs to check on the young girl. She was still asleep, peacefully like she hadn't had a good night's rest in a long time. He smiled knowing that she was out of harm's way. He looked at the clock next to her and it said it was two in the morning. The girl would need her rest and so did he, he went back down stairs and fell back to sleep for the rest of the night he didn't get any gory dreams.

The girl awoke from her slumber and looked at her surroundings. The room was gothic place with posters of near naked women, swords that were through demon skulls, some rock band stuff and other gothic material.

She felt afraid that a demon might be in here. She sensed demon blood near by but also human blood was also here, whether it's the same person she didn't know, it was mixed together. She notice that her white dress had gone and wearing this black

T-shirt that was too big for her.

She heard footstep's coming up the stairs and stopped in front of the door where she was staying. The door opened to see…


	2. amnesia

Cleopatra: I so sorry I didn't get to update this sooner but here is. Just to let you know this set maybe after Devil may cry 3 but I haven't played it yet so I don't know what that story line like. But Dante is 19 and Hikari is 16 so enjoy

The girl held on to blanket tightly, her heart racing for it's dear life. It could be the demon she sensed earlier on but this one felt different. Her body was tense and she was so scared she didn't move a muscle from where she was.

The door opened very slowly making a horrid sound that made shivers down the girl's back. She closed her eyes tightly but when she opened them, not a soul was in her sight. (Bet you thought it was Dante) It was then she felt cold, which meant a demon was near she looked around and nothing but she can hear laughing, an evil laughter.

Unknown to her, a ghost like demon appeared behind her wearing a mask of a girl smirking evilly and holding an old but sharp sickle (which is kinda like curved sword).

The girl finally found out where the demon was, she know it was behind her but she was too afraid to move. 'I'm going to die'. Then she heard a gun shot, which caused the demon to cry in pain and disappeared.

Dante was lucky to check up on her or she would have been dead and he didn't want that for such a pretty girl. He went up to her but she still afraid now she curled up in to a ball holding her legs her body was shaking like crazy from fear.

He slowly hesitated putting his hand on her head and slowly stroked her light brown hair trying to calm her down. But it didn't work so he pulled her petite into a tight hug still stroking her fine hair.

Tears started falling from the girl's eyes on to Dante's black shirt but he didn't mind, he was glad this happening.

"Don't worry babe I kill it, you're okay now" the girl looked up to see Dante face, she was calming down…a bit. Dante gave her one of his charming smiles "I'm Dante I'm the one that saved you…what's your name babe?"

"Umm…Hik…Hikari"

"Kay…that's Japanese isn't it?" Hikari said nothing and down, feeling scared of the man that was holding her.

"So where'd you come from" still the girl said nothing and Dante was getting annoyed "Come on babe I need to know why those demons are after you and…!"

"I LOST MY MEMORY!" Shouted Hikari and pushed away from Dante she curled herself in a ball again, hiding her tears. She couldn't believe she said that to a complete stranger, shouted it out no less.

Dante felt like he was a complete idiot, she had amnesia and he got annoyed at her making her put on the water work on again but he didn't know but he blamed himself for making her cry. He put his hand on her back "I'm sorry"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because it's my job, I kill demons"

"…Thank you…for saving me." She looked up and smiled at the demon hunter looking into his icy blue eyes, they were beautiful compare to her own his was like blue Tourmaline crystal. It seems that she has taken a shine to Dante.

"You can stay here as long as you want but please if you're going down stairs please don't scream"

"What?" but before she could ask why, Dante had already went down stars and turning on a radio with some sort gothic music but it wasn't loud.

Dante sat down at his desk and put his feet up listening to heavy metal from his dented jukebox. Then he picked a magazine about women in very sexy bikinis (A/N I hate people like it but he is a pervert –a sexy pervert) sitting on motorbikes and fancy cars but all he can think about Hikari. He images how Hikari would look like in a very tight bikini. (A/N pervert)

But also he sensed Hikari was inhuman she had a different aura from other humans beings. She could be demon but she didn't give off that demonic aura like those other demon he fought in the past.

'Are there other beings other then humans and demons? That dress she wore, it wasn't like dress' I've seen on women wore. I guess she's foreign'

(If you want to see the dress it on this website www,rpgdreamer,com/skies/fina,html…this is my favourite dress but commas are dots kay i hope i everyone got that)

His thoughts were interrupted of the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs. He saw Hikari walking down slowly and he smiled.

She looked at the large room, she tried not to scream but there was so many demon skulls hanging from the walls by many different types of swords.

"Those are from my most worthily fights with demons" explained Dante

"They're really gross looking I mean some of them still have blood on them, don't you clean them."

"No"

"Your such a snob Dante"

With that he got up from seat pined Hikari against the wall, he smirked and whispered "yeah but you think I'm a hot snobby guy right?"

Hikari blushed bight red, true she thought Dante was handsome with that snow hair and a well build up body but that wasn't the reason why she was brushing. Dante was pressing his bear chest against hers. That made her blush.

He thought this was the perfect time to make a move on Hikari. He moved his face closer to hers his lips just above hers…

There I've done chapter 2 I hope you like it bye!


End file.
